Our Lives on Paper
by WhatsWithLuna3
Summary: Sirius and Marlene communicate via notes during class and... well... things start to unravel between the two Gryffindors...
1. Chapter 1

HEY ALL! This is my first Blackinnon fanfiction (they are my newest OTP and my newest OBSESSION) so please no hate :)

**DISCLAIMER: none of these characters belong to me, even though the name BLACKINNON is now at the very top of my Christmas list, right next to DRAMIONE and a new Harry Potter book :P (i'm rambling, sorry!) **

So, enjoy and don't forget to press the LOVELY button that says FOLLOW/FAV or even the one that says REVIEW!

* * *

**McKinnon, what was the Charms homework? - SB**

Sod off, Black, I'm trying to concentrate. - MM

**What? You're chatting with Evans.**

Yes, I'm trying to concentrate on the gossip.

**Whatever. Can you tell me what the Charms homework was PLEASE?**

No.

**I hate you, McKinnon**

Likewise, Black.

* * *

Black, meet me in the library after dinner – MM

**Ah, McKinnon. I knew it was a matter of time before you succumbed to my raw sexual magnetism. – SB**

In your dreams, Black.

**Oh, darling, we do **_**so **_**much more in my dreams.**

Black, for fuck's sake, shut up and listen.

**Anything, baby**

SHUT UP. Meet me in the library to TALK ABOUT LILY AND POTTER.

**What?**

Lily needs to understand how much she fancies Potter. And you're going to help me do that.

**What's in it for me?**

Please, I see how Potter annoys you with his lovesick blabber about Lily.

**Fuck you. Ok fine. **

Great. See you then. DON'T BE LATE.

**As if I'd be late for our date, darling ;)**

Fuck off.

* * *

**James asked Evans out.**

WHAT

**Yeah. Just now**

AND?

**She said no**

FUCK.

**Yeah, that's what I said too**

Fine, we'll just have to come up with something better

**Like you and me in the broom closet, McKinnon? ;)**

BLACK, I SWEAR TO GOD

**Jesus, McKinnon, you did ****not**** have to set my bloody chair on fire!**

Serves you right, Black

**Fuck you**

Right back at ya.

* * *

**How was your summer? - SB**

Really great. I went to Australia and Sweden with my family. How was yours? - MM

**Eh, not bad. Ran away from home**

Seriously?

**Yep**

And? Where are you living now?

**At the Potter Manor with James**

Oh. Wow. How did your parents take it?

**Spectacularly. My dear old mother disinherited me**

That's awful.

**I don't care. She was a stupid old bitch anyway**

And your father?

**I don't talk much to the old man. He hates me too much**

I'm sorry.

**Why? I couldn't wait to leave, trust me**

Oh. Well then, good for you!

**I'll say.**

Fuck, Slughorn caught me. He already hates me enough.

**Same here**

Talk to you later?

**Ok**

* * *

So, that's the first chapter of my first ever Blackinnon fanfic- did you like it? hate it? adore it? reviews would help me a lot! THANKS! WhatsWithLuna3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **yeah, still not mine... :(

* * *

**So, you're with Amos Diggory now, McKinnon? – SB**

Yeah, why? – MM

**No reason. Except that he's a prat**

He is not a prat! He's actually really really nice.

**So you like him only because he's "nice"? Smooth, McKinnon**

If you really want to know, Black, he's also really hot, incredibly intelligent, very funny, and interesting to talk to. Not to mention a GREAT kisser ;)

**GREAT KISSER? DIGGORY? Darling, then you've probably been kissing the wrong guys your whole** **life**

Sod off, Black

**But seriously, DIGGORY of all people?**

Would you rather it have been Pettigrew, Black?

**Well… no**

You're not jealous are you? :D

**No. Why the hell should I be? As if I'M jealous of AMOS DIGGORY. Pathetic, McKinnon. Really** **pathetic**

Whatever, Black.

* * *

**Still with Diggory, I see – SB**

For God's sake, Black, yes. It's only been two weeks! – MM

**A lot can happen in two weeks, McKinnon**

Yeah, you'd know.

**I ****would**** know, darling ;)**

Sod off.

* * *

**Have you had sex? – SB**

WHAT?!

**With Diggory, I mean. God**

WHY WOULD YOU ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT

**Just curious, McKinnon, Jesus. Don't get your knickers in a twist**

UGH. No, we haven't had sex, Black.

**Oh. You look like you have**

?

**Yeah, your hair is messy, you have dark circles under your eyes and your clothes are tousled **

And all those things mean you've had sex?

**Well, that among many things**

… No we haven't had sex, Black. Okay?

**Ok. But then why do you look like that?**

If you must know, Black, Amos and I are no longer together

**WHAT?**

Yes. We broke it off yesterday night.

**WHY?**

None of your business, Black!

**Oh come ****on,**** McKinnon! You can tell me, I won't tell anyone**

I won't tell you, Black, because it's none. Of. Your. Business.

**Alright, fine. I'm sorry you broke up.**

Thanks. Though I dumped him.

**THAT'S MY GIRL**

* * *

**Happy birthday, McKinnon – SB**

Thanks, Black. How did you know? - MM

**James told me. He knows it from Lily**

Oh, alright. Well, thank you

**I have a birthday present for you, McKinnon**

Really? What is it?

**You have to know that I don't do this a lot, so it's a special occasion**

Just tell me, Black

**My birthday present for you is an invitation to Hogsmeade with me**

Your present for me is a date?

**Yep. Me and you. Hogsmeade. How about it?**

No thanks, Black

**WHAT? Why? You can't give birthday presents back, it's rude**

Well, that's too bad, because I'm saying no. Sorry

**Give me two good reasons why you don't want to go out with me**

With pleasure. You're too arrogant and self- centered for your own good.

**But that's what makes me sexy, darling ;)**

Haha. Don't flatter yourself too much, Black. My answer is still no.

**Fine. That invitation was very special, though, you know? One of a kind**

I feel so special now, Black. Thanks.

**So do you wanna go out with me?**

Nope.

**Damn**

* * *

And that was the second chapter! Did you like it? Hate it? Loathe it? Read and review! Thanks! WhatsWithLuna3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ***cries* not mine

* * *

**M****cKinnon, are you ok? – SB**

I'm fine, Black. Thanks. – MM

**Really? Then why are there tears flowing down your face?**

Ok fine. I'm not ok. I'm everything but ok.

**What happened? Tell me**

My aunt died. She was murdered.

**Oh my God. I'm sorry**

I was really close to her. She was like a second mother to me. And now she's dead. They don't even know who killed her.

**The world is full of shit, huh, Marlene?**

… Yeah. It is. This world is full of fucking shit. I hate it.

**At least there are moments and people who make it a better place, though. Right? You have some of** **those, don't you?**

I do. Do you?

**Yeah, I do. And I hold onto them when times are bad. They help me. I become stronger and a little** **less sad. You should try it too. It helps. Trust me**

Thank you, Sirius.

**Any time. Marlene?**

Yes?

**I'm sorry.**

* * *

**Marlene, what the fuck did that bastard do to you? – Sirius**

Nothing, Sirius, it's fine. We had a fight is all – Marlene

**Bullshit. He hit you, didn't he? I'll kill that son of a bitch**

Sirius, please. It doesn't matter.

**Doesn't matter?! Are you mad? You have a fucking black eye, Marls!**

So does he :D

**Yeah, well, he's about to have a few broken ribs too. How DARE he hit you!**

Sirius, drop it.

**No, I won't fucking "drop it". He hurt you. He's going to pay for what he did**

Sirius…

* * *

Sirius, what the HELL? – Marlene

**I showed that son of a bitch what happens if he messes with you, Marls – Sirius**

Yes, but broken RIBS?

**I don't joke around if it concerns my friends, Marlene, you should know that**

Sirius, you have detention for a MONTH now!

**So should he! But you won't tell them who gave you that black eye!**

Oh, please, Sirius, the black eye is already gone. It wasn't that big a deal.

**Maybe not to you****  
**

Then why is it to you?

******...** **Because I needed an excuse to hurt that wanker. He was pissing me** **off**

Are you sure?

**Yes, Marls. I hate him**

Alright. Well, it's fine now. He apologized. I don't talk to him anymore.

**Good. Fucking asshole**

Sirius?

**Yeah?**

Thank you.

**Any time, Marly. Any time**

* * *

Third chapter! I hope I'm staying in character with these two- if anyone thinks they're not really in character just tell me! All reviews are appreciated! Thanks! WhatsWithLuna3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **... *sobs*

* * *

**Marls – Sirius**

Yes? – Marlene

**How much time has passed since I asked you out?**

Hmm… I think two years? Why?

**Well, I think we can both agree that I've changed a bit, right?**

Yes…?

**And that we get along better than before**

Yes…?

**And James thinks you fancy me**

WHAT THE HELL?

**Aw, come off it, Marls. Anyone can see that ;)**

Fuck off, Sirius! I do not fancy you! If anything, you fancy me!

**Right, well, there you're absolutely right**

What

**Marls, will you go out with me?**

?

**Come on, ****one**** date. Just you and me in Hogsmeade. It'll be fun ;)**

Oh, Sirius, honestly?

**YES. Come on. You'll never know if you never try **

Ugh… ok

**What?**

Ok, I'll go out with you

**REALLY?**

Yes.

**Wow. Ok. I did ****not ****expect that. Though you're not pulling my leg, right?**

No, Sirius. Yes, I will go out with you.

**Wow. Great! I mean, cool. Yeah. Cool. **

Aw, is someone shy now?

**NO.**

That is so sweet, Black.

**Damn you, McKinnon.**

Ok, well, where should we meet?

**In the Great Hall. After breakfast. **

Ok.

**See you then, Marly ;)**

* * *

**The date went well, right? – Sirius**

Don't push it, Sirius – Marls

**Aw, come on, Marls. You know you had fun ;)**

Ok, fine, yes, I had fun with you, Sirius.

**Excellent. So, when shall we do it again?**

I have a better idea instead of going to Hogsmeade again, actually.

**Yeah?**

Yeah.

**What is it?**

Let's stage a huge prank.

**On whom?**

Everyone.

**Marlene McKinnon, I like you more than I did one minute ago**

Sweet of you, Sirius, I had no idea you could be so sentimental.

**You love this side of me, Marls, admit it ;)**

I do.

**Great. Let's discuss your ingenious plan in the library after dinner. Like our first date ever,** **remember?**

It was not a date, Sirius!

**Whatever you say, babe ;)**

* * *

**MARLENE MCKINNON THE PLAN WORKED ABSOLUTELY WONDERFULLY PRONGS, MOONY AND** **WORMTAIL TOTALLY FELL FOR IT – Sirius**

LILY, DORCAS ,AND ALICE FELL FOR IT TOO; I CAN'T BELIEVE IT ACTUALLY WORKED! – Marls

**TEAM BLACKINNON FOR THE WIN, BABY!**

Blackinnon?

**Yeah. Our team name.**

We have a team name? :D

**Yeah. I made it up. Don't you like it?**

I love it, idiot :D

**Marls?**

Yes?

**Will you be my girlfriend?**

Honestly?

**Honestly**

Yes

* * *

Sirius, what's going on? Is everything alright? – Marls

**Everything's in the shit, Marls – Sirius**

What? Why?

**Hmm, well, let's see: my brother was killed by Death Eaters (bastard), there's a war raging above our heads as we speak, Death is hanging over us like a vulture (strangely ironic), the only uncle who did not hate me is dead, and I can't even say three simple things to my girlfriend without chickening out like the son of a bitch that I am**

What? Oh, Sirius.

**Marls, tell me everything is going to be alright. Please.**

Oh, Sirius. If I told you that I would be lying to you.

**I know.**

Oh, darling. I'm so so so so SO sorry about Regulus. I know that, despite everything, you loved him. And as for your Uncle Alphard, at least you know he loved you, more than your own parents ever did. But, Sirius, what happened to that boy who once told me that, when times are bad, he would hold onto the good things in life, because they made him stronger and helped him stand the pain? He was the boy I fell in love with and I know he's still down there somewhere. As for the war, we knew it was going to happen sooner or later; it was inevitable. And I know that times may seem shitty right now. I feel like shit too. But I think that we can overcome anything if we keep everything that is dear to us close so that we know that, if we fail, we'll miss those beautiful things forever, and we'll never get to see the next beautiful things that will come. I firmly believe that, Sirius. Death hanging above us like a vulture, by the way, is nothing new. Humans live with Death. There's always a chance that we're going to die every day. I know the percent chances are now higher than ever, but why should you let that stop you? Don't let it stop you, Sirius. Please. I need you to keep going for me to keep going.

**Marlene McKinnon, I love you.**

I love you too, Sirius Black.

* * *

Aww, it feels nice writing fluffy stuff again :D what do you guys think? was it TOO fluffy? are they in character? read and review! all kinds of criticism is appreciated! Thanks! WhatsWithLuna3


	5. Chapter 5

**For those who have actually been reading this *blushes* thanks! you keep me going :)**

**DISCLAIMER: ***cries a whole river*

* * *

**My dearest Marly,**

**I know it's only been a few days since we last saw each other, and since Dumbledore sent you on your mission, but it seems like forever since I last held you in my arms, since I last heard your beautiful heart- breaking laugh, since I last looked into your green, mesmerizing orbs that send me into an eternal state of insanity each time I look into them. **

**I don't know where you are or when this letter will reach you, but I hope that the letter will be enough to remind you how much I miss you:**

**It's boring here without you, but at least I have James and Remus and Lily to help me get through the time without you. Speaking of which, James wants to know if it's true that you beat me at arm- wrestling last week, though I'm sure we both know what the answer to that is (hint: NO). (Remus and James made a bet: James thinks you actually **_**did**_** beat me at arm- wrestling, whereas Remus thinks you SLAMMED me at arm- wrestling. Gits).**

**Meanwhile, I'm having a very hard time trying not to shag every woman I see, which I'm hoping you will reward me for when you get back (WINK WINK).**

**The skies are grey without you here, Marls. Get back soon.**

**All my love,**

**Sirius**

* * *

Sirius, you wanker,

I cannot tell you where I am right now, for fear of someone intercepting this letter, but I'll have you know that there are SO many good- looking men around here, all BEGGING for a good shag, so I think you can imagine how busy I am ;)

Just kidding. I'm very busy with the mission and all, and I hope it will all end in a few days' time. I want to come back home right now. I miss you all too much. But I'm fine here with Alice and Frank, though their silly fights and kisses and hugs remind me of us, so it's a bit hard not to yell at them to get a room once they start snogging. (Now I know how James and Lily feel around us :D ) Gideon and Alastor are here too, so we're having quite a fun time pranking Alice and Frank, though Alastor can get a bit moody and serious sometimes, so it's usually just Gideon and me under Alastor's Invisibility Cloak scaring the love- sick couple during their *ahem* _mushy_ moments… :D

I wish you were here with me, though. It would be twice the fun. Don't worry, though; I'll be home before you know it.

Oh, and tell James he lost the bet; Remus, yes, I SLAMMED Black during our arm- wrestling session! You should have seen his face!

Keep writing to me, Sirius. It can get somewhat lonely here sometimes…

I miss you so much.

Love you,

Marls

* * *

**A/n: **i feel like i wrote these two a little out of character, and i have one excuse as to why that is: they're in the middle of a war so... well, you know. Fear, worry, depression, anger, etc. oh, that and i felt like writing pure fluff ^^ so, was it terrible? good? okay? reviews are appreciated! WhatsWithLuna3


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ***jumps off a cliff*

**A/n: **i apologize for the OOC- ness in the next few chapters *blushes*

* * *

**(Wanker? Only to you, baby ;))**

**My one and only sunshine,**

**How much longer till you're back, darling? All these hot women around me can't be kept waiting, baby. They need some action ;)**

**Seriously, though, when are you coming back? Dumbledore said only a week and you've been gone now for thirteen days. You can't keep staying away too long, Marls, I miss you too much, and it gets lonely here too. James's got Lily, Remus has Dorcas, Peter… well, you know what he's like. I just need you to be back, Marls. **

**There's a thunderstorm raging outside that I'm sure has nothing to do with weather or climate, but it still reminds me of you, because I know how much you love thunderstorms, and how much you love lightning. The rain splattering outside on the window glass and on the wet ground reminds me of our first date, the one in Hogsmeade. It was raining, remember? And we ran for cover into the Three Broomsticks, but it was so full we ran right back outside. Then you suggested the Hog's Head, even though it's a dingy and strange place, yet you still pulled me inside and there we were, sitting at the bar, drinking firewhiskey, getting drunk and finally snogging each other senseless. And the rain was still pouring outside when we trekked back to the castle all wet through the fog. **

**I miss you so much, Marls, it's ridiculous. Please get back soon. The stupid whores here can wait. I only want you.**

**All my love,**

**Sirius**

* * *

Sirius, my love,

Good news: I'm coming back in two days! Dumbledore said we did a great job and we need to wait just two more days. I'll be apparating to the Headquarters in the morning, so be there, okay?

Today was such a strange day, Sirius. Gideon is very quiet, not to mention very pale and jumpy. I'm worried about him, Sirius. He's never been like this. He's usually the life and soul of the group, but he's not saying anything at all. Alice and Frank aren't speaking to each other, either. I don't know if they had a fight or something, but they won't even stay in the same room together, and I tried asking Alice what the matter is, but she doesn't want to tell me. Alastor hasn't been here since yesterday morning, and we've had no news from him. I know he's not dead. I can feel it. But his absence is scaring me. Don't ever do this to me, Sirius, okay? Promise? Promise you'll never leave for a mission and not send news after twelve hours. Or better yet, promise to never leave for a mission without me. Blackinnon for the win, right, Sirius? Blackinnon all the way.

Tell the others I miss them. I need them right now more than ever. I need you more than ever, Black.

I love you.

Marly

PS: Ignore the tear stains. They're not mine- Alice was reading over my shoulder as I wrote and a tear dropped down her cheek. I asked her again what happened between her and Frank, but she still refused to tell me and ran up to her room.

* * *

loved it? hated it? read and review! thanks! WhatsWithLuna3


	7. Chapter 7

i had a dream last night that i was being chased by a homeless man and i hit him on the head with a pot and he passed out and... i forgot where i was going with this...

* * *

**My one and only Marly,**

**Two days is too long, love. If only you could just apparate and be here right now with me. **

**Marly, my love, I would never **_**ever **_**leave for a mission without telling you or without sending news after two hours. I would never do that to you. As for a Blackinnon mission, absolutely. I would never let you leave for a mission without begging to let me come with you again. I begged and begged for me to join you on this one, Marls, but Dumbledore said no. How I wish I had begged harder. Never mind, though. Next time, I **_**will **_**come with you and you **_**will **_**come with me. I would rather die than let something happen to you without me near you. Hear me?**

**James and Lily have been squabbling for the last five hours, so James is here with me while Lily is somewhere else with Remus and Dorcas. I don't know who started it or what started it, but I know that in a few hours I will be able to hear the noises coming from Lily's room again (WINK WINK). **

**My love, the skies are beginning to brighten up, the sun is coming out, the clouds are turning white and fluffy, and the birds are chirping again, even though a war is raging on outside. I take the weather as a sign that soon you're going to be back here, and I'll be able to wrap my arms around you and hold you close. **

**Can't we make time pass by quicker? Merlin knows that's what this world needs.**

**I love you, Marls. Come home to me.**

**Sirius**

* * *

Sirius, my dear,

Turn around.

Marls

* * *

soooooo... how was it? too much OOC- ness? R&R! WhatsWithLuna3


	8. Chapter 8

you know, this is the first time i actually finish a fic with chapters. i mean, there's one more chapter to go, but, you know, this is the first time i manage to finish it. i'm glad :D

* * *

**Marly, my love,**

**You once told me that you keep yourself alive just by reminding yourself that there are still beautiful things in this world, and that if you die, you'll miss them and the new ones to come. That's how I feel about you. You're the beautiful thing in my life that keeps me going. I know that if I die, I will miss you more than anything, and I will miss the next beautiful things that will happen between us. If I die right here, right now, I'll miss your wonderful smile, the one you show me every day, no matter how bad times are. I'll miss your wit and intellect, the way you can make me laugh even if I'm pointing my wand at my body, ready to curse myself. I'll miss your hugs, your warm hugs that keep me sane. I'll miss you, my incredible and amazing and brilliant Marls. And know that, if you die right here, right now, know that I will follow you. Know that I can't even go one day without you next to me. **

**With that said, Marls, my love, will you marry me?**

**Your idiot,**

**Sirius**

* * *

My darling idiot,

I'm sorry the paper is so wet, this time it's me who's crying; I'm crying at how sentimental you can be! Honestly, Sirius, love, did James and Lily or Remus and Dorcas slip something into your firewhiskey or something?

I'm just kidding, sweetheart. I hope you know that I feel exactly the same way. How, if you were to die right now, I would just blast an Unforgivable right into my face because I can't stand the thought of having to live without your adorable bark- like laugh, your magnificent brown eyes, your sarcasm, intelligence, and humor. Or your presence, which calms me down even when we know the thunderstorm over our heads won't pass for a while. You help me live through the worst moments, and I would miss our petty arguments terribly.

And with that said, yes, Sirius Black, my one and only love, I will marry you!

All my love to my beloved idiot,

Marls

* * *

R&R! WhatsWithLuna3


	9. Chapter 9

i really want to go skiing, which is weird, because it's the middle of summer and i'm at the seaside... i also have Inspector Gadget's theme song stuck in my head...

* * *

**How does it feel to be now called Marlene Black, huh, Marls? – Sirius**

Don't be silly, Black, I'm keeping my maiden name - Marls

**WHAT? Why? **

Because, darling, Marlene Black? It sounds a bit odd, doesn't it?

**Nothing sounds odd if it concerns you, dear ;)**

You're a love- sick idiot, you know that?

**Well, I do have the most amazing wife in existence.**

Really? Who is this "amazing wife"? I simply must meet her.

**You should, though I think she'll get hurt if you meet**

And why is that?

**She'd be going face first into a mirror :D**

Oh, Sirius, is that the best you can think of? :D

**The only thing I'm thinking of right now is you and a nice sandwich, so put yourself in my position,** **McKinnon.**

Ah, see? McKinnon stays, Black.

**Fine**

I love you, idiot.

**I love you too, freak**

* * *

The notes stopped there.

Harry Potter was on his knees on the ground in his godfather's bedroom with the notes in one great pile on his lap, and he could think of only one good reason why the lovers had stopped writing to each other: Marlene McKinnon had then been killed by the Death Eaters a few weeks later, while visiting her family in Scotland.

Harry could only imagine the pain his godfather must have felt when he heard the news that his beloved wife had been killed. Harry had felt the same pain so many times; it was second- nature to him to feel it. "_And know that, if you die right here, right now, know that I will follow you. Know that I can't even go one day without you next to me._"But then why hadn't Sirius followed her immediately? Why hadn't he blasted the killing curse right in his handsome face? He said the last sentence out loud.

'I think he really had wanted to,' said Ginny gently from beside him.

'But then why didn't he?' Harry frowned at the thin, greasy pieces of parchment that contained his godfather's love for his wife in mere words in his lap.

'Grief does something to people, Harry,' said Ginny. She put her hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it, a lone tear sliding down her freckly cheek. 'I think he was too distraught to think clearly.'

'For seventeen years, though?'

Ginny nodded sadly. 'Yes, Harry. For seventeen years. Sirius lived for seventeen years without his wife whom he had sworn to protect with his life.'

'But then he would not have wanted to live with himself.' It made no sense to Harry. After Sirius had died, fallen through the black veil in the Department of Mysteries, Harry had wanted nothing more than to join Sirius and everyone else. He had not been able to stand the pain, to live with a huge black hole in his soul that reminded him that it had been partly his fault that his godfather had been killed, that his own stupidity and unwillingness to follow Dumbledore's orders had caused the whole incident. Before he could stop it, Harry's green eyes were filled with tears, and two managed to escape, gliding down his face.

'It wasn't his fault,' he said thickly.

'No, it wasn't. Just like it isn't yours that Sirius isn't here anymore, Harry,' Ginny added quietly, taking her husband's hand and clutching it tightly.

Harry nodded briefly and re- read the last sentence Sirius ever wrote to Marlene. 'They really loved each other, didn't they?' he said aloud.

Ginny smiled through her tears. 'Yes, they do.'

Harry noticed the way his wife used the present tense and kissed her fingers fondly. 'At least they're together now. It's what he always wanted.'

'It's what _they _always wanted,' corrected Ginny, grinning.

'Yeah.' Harry smiled. 'Yeah, it is.'

* * *

Wow, you know, this is seriously the first time i finished a fic with chapters... i'm really proud of myself ^^ for those who've been reading and reviewing this, thank you so much, you really helped me! well, review the last chapter? *bats eyelashes* pretty please? thanks! WhatsWithLuna3


End file.
